Melting Mei
by Bashful Badger
Summary: Lena is determined to break the ice with Mei!


**This story takes place a few weeks after my last OW story "Sexual Uprising" (The comments left on there were very nice) if you haven't read that I highly suggest that you do. This obviously takes place before Mei gains her powers so she is just a scientist in Overwatch. Enjoy and feedback is appreciated!**

Mei nervously made her way to Commander Morrison's office. What had she done? Why was he asking to speak to her? She was just a regular scientist like everyone else! Was she being fire?! She really enjoyed working for Overwatch trying to improve the planet's climate, she really felt like she was making a difference! She really didn't want to be fire! As she nervously made her way she was so stuck in her thoughts that she bumped right into someone!

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry…"Mei frantically apologized

"Don't sweat it love!" the British girl replied

"Say love, are you ok?"

"Ye… yes… just nervous…"

"Well hey I don't know what you're sweating but maybe I can help! The name is Lena" she said with an outstretched hand

"Uh… I'm Mei" she muttered

"Well nice to meet you Mei! Now what's got you in such a tizzy?"

"Well uh the Commander asked to meet with me and I think I might be getting fired…"

"Oh nonsense the Commander isn't so scary! Cmon love I'll walk with you!" Lena said with a twinkle in her eye

"Oh, uh ok"

The two gorgeous girls proceeded to walk together to the Commander's office but Lena couldn't help but notice just how stunning Mei was. Mei wore a fairly conservative blue Overwatch jacket that almost hid her massive bust and she wore tight pants but her ass was covered by the bottom of the jacket. However despite that Lena could tell she was sporting a well sculpted ass as well despite Mei's attempts to hide it. As the girl's got closer Lena was starting to get wet thinking about the shy climatologist's naked body. Soon they arrived at the Commander's office and without even bothering to knock Lena walked in. Mei was shocked at the cadet's informality but quietly followed.

"Oi Commander Ms. Mei here seems to think she's in trouble" Lena blurted out

"No, no, no! I… I was just concerned that me being called here may have been because I made some mistake" Mei scrambled

*chuckles* "No Mei everything is fine. I merely wanted to say how much Overwatch values your work but also ask if you were interested in leading a research team. We plan to move this team to different locations around the globe to research different environmental phenomenons" Jack stated

"W…Wow Commander I would be honored!"

As this conversation continued Lena began to zone out as she became hotter under the collar. She couldn't help. But reflect on her last experience in this office and she craved a repeat. Lena began eyeing up Mei and the Commander as she planned her next move. Lena began to get wetter and wetter as she imagined herself fucking the shit out of the quiet scientist, soon she couldn't wait anymore and she made her move. Lena quickly blinked over to the door and locked it then blinked over to the Commander before either he or Mei could notice.

"Say Commander I don't suppose you have any free time do you" Lena breathed as she rubbed his chest

"Lena I don't think this is very appropriate" Jack whispered

"Ah nonsense Commander I'm sure Mei here wouldn't mind" Lena bubbled

Mei stood there quietly and uncomfortably as Lena made her move on the Commander. Truth be told seeing Lena be so brash and forward with the Commander was making Mei stir but she would never admit that! Lena soon cranked things up when she reached down and openly grabbed the Commander's cock and Mei could only gasp and stare.

"Cmon Commander lets shake things up!"

And with that Lena yanked down the Commander's trousers and boxers to expose his raging dick. Mei was left speechless and gaping as she blatantly stared at the Commander's cock. Jack had obviously given up on trying to fight the Brit as he was now openly groping her shapely ass through her tight uniform. Than without any warning Lena blinked over to Mei and kissed her before she could react. Lena's hands immediately moved to grope Mei's big tits through her conservative jacket. Mei couldn't even process everything that was happening as Lena kissed and groped her. Realizing it was futile to resit Mei stood unmoving for a bit before giving in and kissing Lena back. As the girls made-out Lena began peeling off her uniform revealing her B-cup tits, tight ass, and shaven pussy. Lena then moved to undress Mei and before she knew it Mei was naked before Lena and the Commander. The two Overwatch agents took a moment to take it the sexy scientist's body. Mei had very large D-cup tits with large areoles, a large and perk bubble butt, and a full bush around her beautiful pussy. Jack wasted no time stripping the rest of the way down and now all three were naked. Lena continued kissing and groping Mei as she grabbed her boobs and ass. Jack moved over to join the action as he moved behind Mei to grope her ass and rub his cock in her ass crack.

"Oh my!" Mei gasped at all of the new sensations

It was evident that Mei had little experience in this area but Jack and Lena were all to willing to teach her. Things heated up more as Jack and Lena dropped to their knees. Jack began eating Mei's asshole as Lena spread her lips and stuffed her face into Mei's bush and pussy. As Lena ate Mei out she reached between her legs to jerk Jack's cock as well.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Was all Mei could muster out

Everything felt to new and wonderful to Mei. She had never expected anything like this to happen but it was incredible. Jack speared his tongue in and out of her ass as Lena explored all of Mei's pussy and sucked on her clit.

"我要去暨! (I am going to cum!)" Mei shouted

Mei rode out her orgasm as precum now leaked from Jack's cock and got on Lena's hand. Lena then licked it off savoring Jack's tasted while winking at him. Positions changed as Mei got on the floor with Lena and the two began to scissor.

"Just followed my lead Mei!"

"Oh… ok…"

Jack walked over to Lena and stuffed his dick straight into her mouth getting no complaints from the cadet. Jack pistoned his dick in and out of Lena's mouth as the girls continued to grind against each other. Mei reached up and groped her own boobs as she took in this new sensation. The feeling of Lena's pussy rubbing against her own felt so incredible as she began to twist her own nipples. Lena did her best to keep in rhythm with both Mei's grinding and Jack's cock as he fucked her mouth. Soon Lena and Mei were both approaching orgasm as their spasming pussies ground into each other.

"Oh fucking hell Mei!"

The two squirted on each other and they quickly moved to lick each others sweaty bodies clean. They missed nothing licking and groping each others boobs, stomachs, and pussies clean. The girls then changed positions again with Jack now being the main focus. Mei was bent over on all fours as Jack enter her ass and he reached under to grope her big swaying tits. Lena moved behind the Commander laying down under him and as he fucked Mei she proceeded to give him a rim job.

"他妈的我！他妈的我的屁股更难! (Fuck me! Fuck my ass harder!) Mei shouted in her native tongue

"Mei I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on!"

"做吧！在我的屁股上清空你的球! (Do it! Empty your balls in my ass!)"

Lena gave one final shove on her tongue in Jack's ass as he gave one final push into Mei's ass. Jack emptied his load into Mei's ass as she came again. Lena then proceeded to move forward and lick the cum out of her ass. The three laid together Jack on his back, Mei leaning on Jack, and Lena spooning Mei with one hand rubbing her tit and the other grabbing her ass.

"I can't wait to work on your team Commander" Mei said with a smile

FIN


End file.
